


Love at Last Bite

by foolhardychic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Cooking, Fluff and Angst, Food Critic, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolhardychic/pseuds/foolhardychic
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is a renowned chef in Japan.  When a mysterious food blogger and critic enters his restaurant, he realizes he may have his work cut out for him.  Not only does he have to prove himself to be a competent chef, but also prove that he is worthy enough of a chance to be with his old high school love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. I'm kind of new to writing fanfiction. I was recently just rereading some of my early fanfics from when I was 14 and I felt the need to redeem myself. Hopefully, I did better writing this than I did with my previous works. I am up for any and all feedback, good or bad. I'm doing this in the hopes of improving my writing, so please let me know what you think. Also, add me on tumbler @animeteacup and tag me in stuff because I'm Haikyuu trash.

“Table 12 needs two glasses of Sauvignon Blanc!” Suga dashed around the corner, his apron flying around him, and quickly grabbed two glasses and headed right back out the metallic double doors into the dining area. The entire kitchen was bustling with activity. La Lumière de nuit, also known as The Night Light, was at its prime hour. The air buzzed with energy from the adrenaline coursing through everyone’s veins.  

Daichi was working diligently on chopping the onions and garlic, Akaashi was carefully plating the dishes on the counter, and Tanaka furiously braised chicken in preparation for the Coq au vin. Kuroo watched over all of them ready to step in at any moment.  

His job as head chef was not only to monitor everybody else but to also make sure meals left the kitchen no matter what. The restaurant was his baby. His blood, sweat, and tears went into the creation of his dream. Years at culinary school ultimately led him to this point. His French restaurant was thriving in Japan, and he had no intention of letting anybody step in the way of his success. “

“Kuroo-san! Could you taste test this?” Tanaka held out a spoonful of the simmering broth from the Coq au vin. Kuroo put the spoon to his lips and tasted the dish, “I think it needs some more thyme, or maybe even some more cognac? Not bad for your first try, Tanaka.” Tanaka beamed at the praise, it was rare for Kuroo to compliment anyone’s dish but his own. Tanaka pumped his fist and let out his victory cry. Yet the kitchen continued to run as everyone was used to Tanaka’s outbursts. “You still have a long way to go, but you are well on your way,” Kuroo roughly patted Tanaka on the head. 

“Alright, everyone!” Kuroo clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention, “Tonight is a big night. There is a food critic out there, sitting at one of our tables, and we have to be sure to impress him or her. Apparently, it’s a famous food blogger who is notorious for giving harsh reviews. Oya, what do you say we give ‘em a run for their money?!” Kuroo winked and let his usual smug look sink into place. If there was one thing Kuroo was good at, it was cooking. Everyone cheered at the speech given by their beloved head chef. Kuroo wasn’t only their boss, he was their family, their friend.

Kuroo immediately got to work. Deep down, he was hoping that his dish would somehow make it to the critic. Kuroo knew he was good, maybe even the best chef in the kitchen, but he knew the review depended on the dish the critic got. While his underlings were certainly talented, no one was quite as skilled as he was. Kuroo tapped his pen nervously on the counter ‘Beef bourguignon or maybe Ratatouille?’ He went with his gut on this one. He grabbed some eggplant, zucchini, and other various vegetables. Rush hour was ending soon, and that would mean that his chance to get his hands on the critic would be gone.

Kuroo quickly threw the dish together and put it into the oven along with some red wine. He would be damned if the critic didn’t love this dish. Sure it wasn’t fancy, but Ratatouille was a peasant food. It was supposed to relate to the people and give their diners a feeling of nostalgia. To Kuroo, it reminded him of the summer rain and warm nights in with a steaming cup of cocoa. Only a monster would think such a dish was unacceptable.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was rare for Kenma to show up to a restaurant in person. Sure he was a food blogger and everything, but who said he actually had to go to said restaurant to try food? It was enough that he sent his friend Hinata out to order the food to go. Usually, that’s what Kenma would’ve done, but La Lumière de nuit had a reputation for the best French food in the country. It wasn’t as if he enjoyed French food, but he owed his readers a review of the entire experience. The venue, the food, the staff, everything.

A petite blonde haired girl greeted him at the door. Kenma glanced at the nametag on her shirt “Yachi”. Yachi bowed deeply at him, “May I take your coat, sir?” She met his eyes meekly and Kenma took off his jacket and handed it to her. “This way please,” Yachi said and led him around the corner out into the dining area. There were floor to ceiling glass windows on one entire wall. They overlooked the city of Tokyo, and it was the perfect time of night.

La Lumière de nuit was only open after dusk. The hours changed with the season according to when the sunset. The lights of the city varied in color and size. One thing was undeniable, it was a beautiful sight. The stars glistened with the same brightness of the city lights. It was rare to see the stars in Tokyo because of the pollution, but the restaurant was set in the perfect place so that they were visible.

Kenma’s yellow, cat-like eyes darted around the room, taking it all in. The lights were dim, but it still managed to remain classy. The tables were covered with wine colored tablecloths and light bulb chandeliers littered the ceiling. Candles were strewn across the tables and the clinking of silverware was heard throughout the room. Kenma was led to his own table in the corner of the room. Yachi placed a neat menu in front of him, “I’ll give you a few moments to decide.”

Right as Yachi was about to leave the table, Kenma tapped her with his menu, “That won’t be necessary. Give me your best dish. That’s all.” Kenma stared her down and Yachi nodded quickly and scurried away. He was here on a mission. It’s almost like he was conquering another level on Mario Kart.

Kenma pulled his Nintendo out and started to play Pokemon Sun to pass the time. He stuck his earbuds in to block out the jazz music playing in the restaurant. Surprisingly, Kenma didn’t have to wait long. A young man with short silver hair brought his food over to him, “Bon appètit.” In front of him was a dish he hadn’t seen before. That’s not surprising. Kenma definitely wouldn’t call himself a food connoisseur under any circumstances. He just enjoyed food, and it was as simple as that.

He unwrapped his fork from his napkin and stuck it into what looked like a rainbow of food. He sniffed at it cautiously. ‘It smells good enough I guess,’ he reluctantly stuck the forkful into his mouth and immediately regretted his decision. His face scrunched up in disgust, ‘Of course, it had to be a fucking vegetable dish.’ If there was one thing Kenma hated above all things, it was most definitely vegetables.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga stormed into the kitchen like a mad man, “KUROO YOUR DISH WAS SENT BACK!” Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, and all heads slowly swiveled around to Kuroo. Kuroo stood frozen over the stove. Never, in his entire life, had something like this happened to him. Daichi the most level headed of all of the hooligans in the kitchen walked over to Kuroo, “Kuroo-san, are you alright?”

Kuroo’s head immediately snapped up to meet his gaze. His eyes were blazing with anger. He grabbed a spoonful of Ratatouille and shoved it into the nearest person’s mouth. Tanaka’s eyes blew wide open and immediately closed in pleasure. Tanaka moaned loudly, “Food has never tasted so good in my entire life…” He sighed in contentment and the others demanded to have a spoonful too. Whoever sent Kuroo’s dish back was satan himself. 

In the midst of it all, Kuroo rolled his sleeves up and took off his sauce covered apron. He had to see who this person was. ‘No one insults my food like that’, and he stomped out of the kitchen. Cheers of “Go big daddy!” and “All hail Master Kuro” could be heard from the kitchen. This only fueled Kuroo’s desire to see the person who detested his food. It was probably some stuck up, blonde bimbo, who couldn’t be bothered to read the menu. He stomped over to the table Yachi had timidly pointed to. 

That was all it took for Kuroo’s anger to immediately fizzle out and a bright red blush creep onto his cheeks. He definitely got the blonde part right, but the stuck up bimbo part? Not so much. The boy sitting at the table was small, blonde, and yellow-eyed. He was playing his Nintendo with a look of disinterest gracing his face. His eyes didn’t leave the screen, but Kuroo could feel the intensity behind them.

It wasn’t often that he saw anyone from his own high school out in public. Sure he had some of the people from Karasuno working at his restaurant, but it had been years since he had seen Kenma. Kenma looked a lot like he did back in high school, but he had a more confident air surrounding him. He was just as beautiful as the day he had left him. Well, it’s not like Kenma knew about Kuroo’s feelings back in high school, but Kuroo had at least thought some of his feelings had faded. But boy was he wrong. With one look at him, Kuroo turned tail and ran back into the kitchen.

The cheering in the kitchen abruptly died when the others saw the look on Kuroo’s face when he reentered the room. Akaashi tentatively reached out to gain his attention, “Kuroo-san…” Kuroo flinched at Akashi's touch. His emotions had hit him back full force. His old high school love, the one person who had encouraged him to pursue being a chef, had rejected his food. Tears pooled in Kuroo’s eyes and the others eyed each other nervously, ready for their head chef to burst into the tears. Kuroo crouched on the floor and held his head in his hands, ‘Why. The. Fuck. Did. This. Have. To. Happen. Tonight.’ He squeezed his eyes shut, willing his tears back, and his eyes filled with determination. He raised up his head, looked everyone dead in the eye, and straight up screamed to let out his frustration with the situation. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would make Kozume Kenma enjoy his fucking fantastic food.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting the response I got from everyone! I was expecting like 2 people to read my smol fic, but I'm glad there are people actually reading this. Thanks for the support guys! Don't forget to add me on tumblr @animeteacup and please leave feedback for me ^^

**A Review On:** **_La Lumi_** ** _ère de nuit_ **

 I had high hopes for The Night Light.  After hearing rave reviews about the food, the decor, and even the wait staff, I was overwhelmingly disappointed with the quality of my night.  To start, the waiters and waitresses lacked the decorum appropriate for their workplace.  The waitress who greeted me at the door acted like she had no idea what she was doing.  Even upon entering the dining area I could hear loud screeches coming from the kitchen.  The cooks were so loud that they could be heard throughout the entire room.  This contributed to my overall dissatisfaction with my dining experience.  Not only was there obnoxious racket, but there was also jazz music playing in the background.  It wasn’t smooth jazz, but the music was reminiscent of a Charlie Mingus music piece.  If you’ve never heard his _Moanin’,_ I’ll include a link at the end of the review.  

The restaurant itself was the physical embodiment of a French cliche.  Instead of a look that came from a catalog, I was expecting a more authentic environment.  By far the most disappointing part of the night was the food.  I politely asked the waitress for their best dish, but I was rewarded with garbage.  

I was given a plate of Ratatouille.  While I will say that it was colorful, that was the only part about it that I liked.  It was spongy and tasteless.  I have never had a dish that was so bland in my entire life.  The dish, overall, lacked depth and the flavors did not mix well together.  The wine included in the dish was overwhelming, and it lacked the characteristics of a dish I expected a gourmet restaurant to have.  

 Link to _Moanin’:_ [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__OSyznVDOY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__OSyznVDOY)

 And yes, that was what the music sounded like.  I would’ve recommended some classical or music.  The Clair de Lune by Debussy would’ve been a good choice and considerably more French.

 11/10 would not recommend 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma logged off of his blog after posting the review from his phone.  The phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down, _‘i’ll_ _waiting 4 u outside in 10!!!’_  Kenma let out an exasperated sigh.  He had spent at least a good hour writing his review and the restaurant was nearly about to close for the night.  He had hoped he would be out of the restaurant before he posted his review, _‘I guess it’s too late now…”_

The blonde sighed once again as he made his way out of his chair.  He dropped down some cash on the table, he didn’t want to wait for a server to come by asking for his credit card.  It would take too long.  All he wanted to do was get out of this place.  He was beginning to feel weighed down by being out in public for so long and he had to get home to recharge.  It wasn’t like him to be out this late.  Kenma left the restaurant in a hurry and hopped into the nearest elevator.  He pressed the down arrow and the metallic doors were nearly shut when a pair of fingers squeezed into the opening that was left between the doors, _‘I just cannot catch a fucking break.’_ Kenma blew out a gust of air and shuffled to the side of the elevator as the doors opened once again.  

A tall dark man shuffled in and Kenma’s eyes flew up to see who was intruding on what was supposed to be a quiet escape from the building.  Dark hair was tucked underneath a black bandana and hazel eyes greeted his own.  The man was at least a whole head taller than him which quite honestly made Kenma a little bit jealous.  The man reached over and pushed the 1 button.  

His eyes met Kenma’s again, “What floor?”

“Oh...um I’m the same.”

Kenma just about smacked his head off the elevator wall.  He knew he was socially inept, but actually hearing his own awkward words come out of his mouth made him cringe internally.  It’s not like it was _that_ awkward.  The guy knew what he meant, but he could’ve said it a lot more eloquently.  If only he could speak as well as he wrote.  

He glanced back at the man again to study him a bit more, it’s not like he had anything better to do.  He had sharp eyes, a defined jaw, and his right ear had a piercing.  Tattoos littered his forearms ranging from the occasional quote to an obscure anime character.  There was one in particular that caught his attention.  The largest was a set of cooking utensils.  It occurred to Kenma that he must’ve been one of the cooks in the restaurant.

“Hey, were you-” Kenma stumbled when he turned to face the man full on and hit the control panel of the elevator.  The lights blinked out and the elevator lurched to a stop.  The sudden stop caused Kenma to fall onto the stranger in the midst of the confusion.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ahh shit,” Kuroo hissed out.   _‘Of course!  The world is just out to get me today.  Great.  Just great.’_

Kenma was still tightly pressed up against his chest whether or not he realized it himself.  Not only was the situation uncomfortable for Kuroo, but he couldn’t even imagine what it was like for Kenma.  Sure Kenma was cool and collected in public, that much Kuroo could remember from high school.  But when he was nearly alone?  Kuroo had a feeling that was not the case at all.  

“Umm, hey there.  Could you get off of me?” Kuroo made to gently push Kenma away, but the blonde had already pressed himself back into the furthest corner.  Kuroo pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on his flashlight.  He scanned the small space.  He knew this wasn’t a faulty elevator, he just had the building inspected earlier in the week.  Nothing problematic should have happened since then.  He spotted the problem almost immediately, but maybe it was better to have a little fun first.

Kuroo knew he had a signature grin.  It definitely got his usual snarkiness and sarcasm across without him having to even say anything.  He slunk towards Kenma.  He was very obviously a nervous wreck, that much he could see for himself.  His smirk grew as he neared him.  He placed his hand by Kenma’s head, caging him in, and leaned down next to Kenma’s ear.  He heard his breath hitch when he spoke, “So Kitten, I heard you didn’t like my food.”  It wasn’t a question.  Of course, he had already seen the review.  Once he had figured out it was Kenma who was the food blogger/critic, it was pretty easy to track down his blog and make sure he got the notifications whenever he posted.  

Kuroo reached behind him and flicked the switch Kenma had accidentally pressed against when he stumbled.  The elevator started back up again and began its trek back down to the ground floor.  Kuroo pulled back to admire the bright red blush he knew would be gracing the blonde’s cheeks.  Then it was like Kuroo got hit by a truck, _‘Oh my god why did I do that?  Why did I do that?!’_  Kuroo’s face flushed the same red as Kenma’s, and he wasn’t quite sure why he submitted them both to that kind of embarrassment.  He was supposed to be cool and suave!  He wasn’t supposed to let people see the nervous wreck that he was inside!

The elevator let out a _ding!_ and the two exited the elevator.  Kenma was out of there like a bat out of hell.  Kuroo chased after him.  He had to apologize to him before he left.

Kenma was sitting on the nearest bench, staring at his phone rather angrily.  The air was cool and the night breeze calmed Kuroo’s nerves slightly.  Kenma’s eyes met Kuroo’s, irritation and disbelief were evident in the look he was giving him.  Kuroo shuffled nervously from foot to foot.  How exactly was he going to do this?

‘ _Oh what the hell,’_ Kuroo bowed lowly to Kenma.  “I am so sorry.  I wasn’t really thinking clearly.  I was angry about the review and I figured I would just mess with you a little,” Kuroo winced at his half-assed apology.  It definitely wasn’t the best he could’ve done.  A minute of silence passed between them.

The blonde cleared his throat, “What’s your name?”

Kuroo hoped to god he didn’t recognize him, “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Hmm…”

More awkward silence passed.  Kuroo glanced up at Kenma looking thoughtfully at him, his head cocked to the side and his hair was dancing in the cool night air.  A car pulled up to the side of the curb and the window immediately rolled down.

What could only be described as a ball of sunshine was the short man driving the car, “Ahhh!!! Kenma, I’m so sorry I’m late!  Kageyama was riding my ass about some housework and I kept trying to tell him that I needed to pick you up but he was being so mean and- get in the car already!  I need to tell you _everything_.”

Kuroo scoffed at the ridiculous amount of energy that was just exuding from the small man.  He could never be around such a hyper person.  Well, that was a lie.  He just couldn’t be around _two_ ridiculously hyper people.  His one true bro, Bokuto, was the only exception.

“Maybe I’ll run into you again, Kuroo-san,” Kenma had already made his way to the passenger seat and got in.

“Oh wait!” Kuroo ran over to Kenma’s window, “I won’t accept this review.”  Kenma looked him over, analyzing the expression on his face.

“So what do you propose?”

“Let me cook for you every day until I can prove you wrong about my cooking.  Either you can visit the restaurant or even stop by my apartment.  Give me a chance to show you what I’ve got,” Kuroo looked him dead in the eyes, his determination unwavering.  

Seeing that he wasn’t joking, Kenma agreed, “Alright.  I guess I’ll definitely be seeing you.  Until next time.”

The black suburban drove away and was out of sight in no time, completely lost in the traffic.  Kuroo couldn’t believe that had gone so well.  Kuroo fist pumped and made his way to the parking garage to get his car.  Wait a second...that had gone almost too well.  

_‘I forgot his contact info.  I am so stupid, stupid, stupid!’_

In a rage, Kuroo kicked the nearest car and only managed to injure his foot and cause the car alarm to go off in the process.  “Shit,” Kuroo hopped away as quickly as he could. Sirens were already blaring in the distance, and Kuroo ran.  They probably thought he was trying to steal a car or something.  Could this night get any more embarrassing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is around my tenth time trying to post this, and it just will not let me. I think this site is out to get me. In the off chance it posts, please try to leave some feedback for me!!!
> 
> Also, there were actual emojis in the conversation, but it turns out that was what was causing the technical problems even though they worked in the previous chapter -_-

Kuroo was in a slump all day.  He kept replaying last night’s events over and over in his head.  The questions kept circling around through his mind.  The most common one: “What the hell is wrong  with me?” Kuroo groaned just at having to relive the embarrassment that is his life.  Burying his head into his pillow, his mind began to wander.  What in his life had led him to this point?  Of all people, why did it have to be Kenma who showed up at his restaurant?  Was it fate?  Was it destiny?  Was this his second chance?  Kuroo sure as hell didn’t know.  

Kuroo rolled back over, surveying his room and its surroundings.  The walls were stark white and the accents in the apartment were all black.  It was nice, and it wasn’t overwhelming.

Kuroo wasn’t a really material guy.  If anything was really important to him, he probably would’ve gotten it tattooed on himself.  It was as simple as that.  His studio apartment was fairly small, and it only contained the necessities.  If by necessities you mean a large flat screen, a king size bed, and an awesome gaming system.  The kitchen was cozy, but it had everything he needed.  His chef’s knives were probably the most impressive part.  They were always kept cleaned and sharpened at all times, because they were the tools of his trade.  

He spotted his iPhone on his nightstand, buried under cookbooks.  Kuroo grabbed at the small device and texted his best friend.

 

**_To:_ ** _Brokuto_

**_From:_ ** _Kuroo Tetsubro_

_Bro, I need your help T.T_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_From:_ ** _Brokuto_

**_To:_ ** _Kuroo Tetsubro_

_Hey Hey Hey!!!! What’s the problem?  You can ask your best bro anything :D_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To:_ ** _Brokuto_

**_From:_ ** _Kuroo Tetsubro_

_Do you remember Kozume Kenma from high school?  Blonde, cute as hell, but a nerd?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_From:_ ** _Brokuto_

**_To:_ ** _Kuroo Tetsubro_

_Was she some girl you dated???? >;)))_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_To:_ ** _Brokuto_

**_From:_ ** _Kuroo Tetsubro_

_Dude, you know I’m gay.  I get you want me to get with your sister and everything, but_

_that’s not happening :o_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_From:_ ** _Brokuto_

**_To:_ ** _Kuroo Tetsubro_

_Fiiiinnnneeeeeee.  Have any pics? ;p_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_To:_ ** _Brokuto_

**_From:_ ** _Kuroo Tetsubro_

_You are actually no help at all >.<_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_From:_ ** _Brokuto_

**_To:_ ** _Kuroo Tetsubro_

_Holy fuck just call me, you’re being ridiculous >:o_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo dialed his homeboy Bokuto, and not so patiently waited for him to pick up.  The line crackled, _“Kuroo you know I love you, but please date my sister.  She is the biggest pain in the ass.  Like I love her to death but I think I might kill her if she doesn’t get laid.”_

Kuroo sighed, “Bokuto, I need you to shut up and just let me talk.  Okay?  That’s seriously all I’m asking of you,” the line stayed silent, “Okay great.  We went to school with Kenma and I sort of may have had a thing for him.  During the school festival we did one of those cafes and all I remember is looking out and seeing someone enjoy my food like it was heaven on earth.  He made me want to be a chef.  Not long after that I fell for him, but I never talked to him sooo...yeah.  Then yesterday he showed up in my restaurant saying my food was shitty.  Yeah, that about sums it up…”

Bokuto’s end of the line stayed silent for a minute , _”Alright here’s the plan...seduce him.  Throw on your signature smirk, put your piercings back in, and definitely flaunt that amazing tramp stamp_ ,” Bokuto snickered at that part.

“I will kill you if you ever bring up my tramp stamp again.  Why in the hell would I show him that anyways?!

Bokuto huffed in exasperation, _“Well, I mean, he’s probably going to see it sooner or later.  I know how you roll.”_

Kuroo slammed his head back onto his pillow, he definitely did not need the reminder that he had that _thing_ on his body, “This is different!  I really liked him back in high school.  I don’t think I ever got over it bro.  I don’t know what to do.”

_“Fine.  I’ll be your awesome wingman.  When are you meeting up with him?”_

“Well, you see, I forgot to get his contact info…” Kuroo immediately cringed after saying that.  He knew it was definitely a dumb move on his part.  Even though he knew how to handle unexpected situations in the kitchen really well, his raging emotions got the best of his better thinking.  

_“YOU WHAT?!??”_ Bokuto cleared his throat at the other end of the line, “ _You what?_ ” he repeated himself.

“I know, I _know._ I’m a dumbass.”

“ _Bro_ ,” there was a silence and Bokuto took a deep breath, “ _You are such an idiot_.”

Kuroo groaned into his pillow, “Yes, I know.  I just said that.  Don’t you know anyone who would know him?  He hangs around this shorty orange haired guy if that helps.”

“ _You mean Shouyou? Love that guy. His boyfriend is kind of a grump though._ ”

“I can't imagine that kind of guy being attracted to a grump. But do you think you can ask around for me? I need to meet up with him.”

“ _Sure. No problem. I'll call you if I find anything out. Bye bro_.”

Kuroo sighed and clicked off the phone. With his luck, this wasn't going to go well. Or Bokuto would find the wrong person. Which could happen, but he was going to try not to worry about that too much. It was nearing 6:30pm. It was about time he headed over to the restaurant to start prepping for the night anyways. He needed something to occupy his mind instead of the small blonde who haunted his dreams.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma stared at himself in the mirror. He wasn't anything special, but he supposed most people thought that way. Leaning closer to the mirror he inspected his dark roots that clashed with the blonde hair, ‘ _Maybe it's about time I re-dye it…’_ He immediately shook the thought from his head. He liked his appearance. The only reason he wanted to change it, to spice up his look, was because of Kuroo.

No one had ever challenged him like that before, except maybe Hinata. But even then, it was completely different to what Kuroo had done. Kuroo had a glint in his eye that made Kenma squirm in his seat whenever he thought about it. He was like a whole other species to Kenma. Kuroo was confident and dare he say even sexy, and Kenma was the opposite. Sure he could assert himself well enough, but he didn't have a lot of inner confidence.  Then Kenma’s favorite/not so favorite part of the night, he hadn't decided yet, was when Kuroo called him ‘kitten.’  Kenma wasn't used to being teased so openly. People usually just ignored him or passed him by. Kuroo was a puzzle, and he was afraid to piece him together.

After Hinata had picked him up in the car, Kenma was bombarded with questions about who “tall, dark, and handsome” was.  He had immediately regretted having Hinata pick him up.  He was so full of questions and just constantly talked about Kageyama.  It was honestly quite annoying, but he did enjoy the distraction.  Thankfully, they got back to their shared apartment in one piece.  Kenma had lived with Hinata for a few years, and he was sad he was going to be losing his noisy roommate when he moved in with Kageyama.  

Right now, the main problem was getting Kuroo out of his head.  He didn’t even think he like the guy that much.  Kenma huffed and checked his phone to see if he had texted him.  Scanning through the list he saw nothing.  Not a name or even a phone number, _‘Huh.’_ Well if he didn’t have his number or anything, how was he supposed to see him?   _‘Damn it, this means I have to go outside.’_

Kenma grabbed his red hoodie off the chair in front of his desk in the living room and slipped it on, “Hinata, I’m heading out.  Will you give me a ride?  I shouldn’t be long.”

Hinata popped his head out of his bedroom door, “Ooh where are we going?”

Kenma ducked his head so Hinata couldn’t read his expression, “La Lumière de nuit.”

Hinata jumped up excitedly, “Are you going to see your boyfriend?! You hoe, you have to introduce us!  I don’t know why you never said anything.  Like I was suspicious and everything, but you could’ve said something.”  Kenma just let Hinata babble on.  He didn’t care what he said, but Hinata was certainly a little delusional thinking that Kuroo could possibly be his boyfriend.  

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo wasn’t sure if Kenma was going to show up that night.  Kuroo had gotten to the restaurant an hour early to brainstorm some ideas in case he did.  He was thinking that maybe he would make him some cake, but some people don’t like pastries and he wasn’t sure if Kenma would be down for that.  Instead, he settled on vanilla ice cream.  If anyone could make ice cream in less than an hour on Chopped, why couldn’t he?  So that’s exactly what he decided to do.  

He tied his apron around his waist and tied his unruly hair back from his face so that it wouldn’t interfere with his cooking.  Grabbing a small saucepan, he placed it on the stove and began prepping the other ingredients.  He measured out the heavy whipping cream, white sugar, and milk.  He found some vanilla beans in the crowded storage room and began simmering them with the heavy cream mixture.  Kuroo stood staring numbly at the stove, waiting until the vanilla beans were warm enough that he could crack them open and scrape the vanilla out of it with a paring knife.  Thoughts of Kenma were constantly lurking in the back of his head.  He was his biggest crush in high school.  Kuroo always remembered his firsts, and Kenma was the first boy he ever fell for.  That is also what made him so hard to forget.  

The raven-haired chef dropped the vanilla back into the pot and continued stirring it until it had become thick and creamy.  As soon as it began simmering, he immediately removed it from the stove and poured it into the ice cream maker.  Kuroo cleaned up the mess he had made and wiped down the rest of the counters.  Once it was done churning, he put the ice cream in the freezer to solidify and chill.  He was filled with so much nervous energy, he didn’t know what to do with myself.  Luckily enough, the rest of the chefs started filing in.  

The restaurant started filling up fast.  People with reservations were constantly filing in and the kitchen was bustling.  Just as business was picking up, Yachi peeped her head through the double doors and motioned for Kuroo to come out with her.  Kuroo looked at her quizzically.  It was rare for anyone to call him away from his work in the kitchen so he was surprised to say in the least.  He quickly washed his hands in the sink and followed Yachi out past the chattering diners and clinking of silverware.  

“Yachi-san, you know I’m really busy-” Kuroo abruptly cut off the rest of his sentence when he spotted the small blonde fidgeting nervously in the lobby.  Yachi gave him a knowing look and scuttled away to leave them alone, but not without shooting Kuroo a small wink.

Kuroo sighed and walked over to Kenma, “Well hello there kitten,” he leered at the small man.  Kenma turned around and shot a glare at Kuroo, but he couldn’t help but notice a hint of a blush gracing Kenma’s cheeks.  Kuroo humphed in triumph at seeing the reaction he got from him.  Not that Kuroo needed the ego booster, but it did make him feel just the slightest bit smug.  

Kenma’s eyes met his with a look of determination and smirked a bit himself, despite the fact that he was flustered by Kuroo’s presence, “You forgot to give me your contact info.  Smooth move Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo faltered a bit but couldn’t help but loudly laugh at the awkwardness of it all, “It was a spur of the moment decision.  I wouldn’t say that I really thought it through.  Can I see your phone then?”  Kenma nodded and handed him his iPhone.  Kuroo snickered to himself when he handed back Kenma’s phone.  

The blonde shoved it into his sweatshirt pocket and peeked around Kuroo’s shoulder to gaze at the restaurant behind him, “Busy night?”

“Eh well, it’s the usual.  That reminds me! I have something for you, kitten,” Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s hand and they snaked through the maze of tables to the kitchen in the back.  

At this point, it was rare for Kenma to not blush furiously whenever he said that, “Don’t call me that,” he mumbled once they hit the double doors.  Kuroo only smiled in response because his reaction said he obviously didn’t mean that.   

The ice cream had time to set over the last few hours and once he pulled it out of the freezer, he was amazed at how well it turned out.  Especially with how quickly he put it together.  Kuroo grabbed one of the small metallic bowls from one of the cupboards, a spoon,  and an ice cream scooper.  He hummed to himself as he scooped the ice cream into the bowl and drizzled it with chocolate syrup and a sprig of mint.  He put the remaining ice cream back into the freezer and brought both the bowl and Kenma into his small office in the kitchen.

Kenma quickly plopped down in the nearest chair and Kuroo watched as his eyes surveyed his surroundings.  His office was white and clean.  It pretty much mirrored the kitchen.  He had a large metal desk and a few pictures of him and Bokuto at the beach were placed on top.  His computer had papers and pictures strewn across the surface, mostly bills and recipe ideas.  He had a small bookshelf practically overflowing with various cookbooks, although they were mostly french, and a few were even scattered about the room.  Kenma was sitting in one of two chairs surrounding a small metal table and he was eyeing up the bowl of ice cream in Kuroo’s hand warily.  

Kuroo’s hands slightly trembled at the thought of Kenma trying his food.  He handed him the bowl and stared expectantly at the blonde, “Try it.  Tell me what you think.”  Kuroo nibbled on his lip nervously and he began to sweat.  Kenma reacted so violently to his Ratatouille he wasn’t sure what to expect from him this time.  

Kenma just sat there looking at the ice cream like it was going to attack him, even though it obviously wasn’t.  Kuroo sighed, grabbed the spoon and some ice cream, and held it up to Kenma’s mouth, “Say ahh, kitten.”  Kenma audibly gulped and parted his lips in wait for the spoon, his eyes peeked up through his long lashes at Kuroo’s face.  Kuroo parted Kenma’s lips with the spoon and it took all of his willpower not to groan aloud when he saw the flicker of a pink tongue lapping up the ice cream.  Kuroo kept repeating the mantra over and over in his head, _“Stay cool, stay cool, everything’s fine, he’s not that hot, naked old ladies, dead puppies…”_ Of course, thinking that over and over did not help him in the least because just watching Kenma’s adam’s apple bob when he swallowed only made him start the mantra back up in earnest.  

Kuroo had to avert his eyes or else he would be in quite the awkward situation in a few short moments.  He cleared his throat a few times to get his voice back to normal before he spoke.  He paused first to compose himself, “So how was it?”  Kenma looked at him and deadpanned, “Yeah, I’ve had better.”  Kuroo clutched his heart and feigned pain, “Ooohhh!  You wound me, kitten!”  Kuroo shook off the remnants of whatever fucked up arousal he was feeling and lowered his head down to eye level with Kenma.  He stared into his golden eyes and searched for why in the hell he liked this man.  Kuroo couldn’t explain it, but that’s just how attraction works.  It just happens.

Kuroo straightened back up and tightened his bandana, “My place, next week at 1.  I’ll cook you something else.  Maybe you'll like it, I don’t know.  Trying new things is good.  I’ll text you when I’m off from work.” Kenma nodded his head and made his way to the office door so he could exit out of the kitchen.  Kuroo watched him head out into the kitchen when he saw Kenma turn back around, look at him through the blinds like he wanted to say something, and then turned around and walked away.  Kuroo stared wistfully at where he last was.  It was going to be a long journey winning him over.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! So yo gurl was just dumped last week. But it's chill. So I got on here and saw some unread comments and I was super touched and inspired to upload this chapter. This chapter has literally been in my google docs since July. I don't know if you guys notice the inspiration behind this chapter but I was reading a fic at the time and the authors voice definitely affected my writing. Idk if it's for the better or nah but lemme know? Anyways, let's hope this is the start of me updating on at least a regular schedule~

The dimly lit bar didn’t offer much lighting for Kuroo to spot Bokuto anywhere. Okay, well maybe he didn’t even need much light, but he could certainly hear him in the farthest corner of the bar harassing the bartender.

The bar was nearly empty for once. It made sense though considering it was only about 10 am. For whatever reason, Bokuto had wanted to meet with him this early in the morning. Kuroo usually started his day pretty late since the restaurant also opened late. This was the earliest he was willing to get up and he wasn’t exactly excited about it.

Kuroo skirted around the mostly empty bar stools and made his way around the long counter to the farthest corner where he spotted Bokuto whining to a black haired man leaning disinterestedly on the counter.

Kuroo snuck around so that he was directly behind Bokuto and leaned in and whispered, “BOOooOOkkkuuuttooOOooo~” in the best ghostly voice he could muster. He got the reaction he expected.

Bokuto let out a wild squawk and nearly leaped out of his stool, “Kuroooo!!!! Why are you trying to embarrass me in front of ‘kaashi?” He looked pretty insulted that Kuroo had done that in front of his beloved.

Kuroo wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s head and ruffled his spiky hair, “Awww did I show Akaashi how fragile your masculinity is? I’m so very sorry about that.” The smirk didn’t leave Kuroo’s face even when Bokuto put on his signature puppy pout. This was Bokuto’s punishment for having him up so damn early in the morning.

  
Kuroo had nearly forgotten that Akaashi was there, even though they were just talking about him, when his monotone voice came through in the midst of their rambling, “Well if it isn’t the pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo huffed and shot a glare at him, “I may be a pain in the ass but at least I don’t have a stick up there.” He shot his eyes down to Akaashi’s butt as if to make his point.

  
Loud laughter erupted beside him from Bo, “Hehehehehe but you know what has been up there...MY DICK!” and another fit of giggles overcame him and Akaashi’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. The man briefly turned his back to the two so that he could try to compose himself.

Obviously, Bokuto was already more than a little bit tipsy. Kuroo slapped him hard on the back in an attempt to help him get his shit together. Bokuto caught sight of Akaashi purposely facing away from them and let out a high pitched whine. He scrambled over the counter so that he could at least wrap his arms around his waist. His face was pressed right onto Akaashi’s clean white shirt and his tears were already beginning to wrinkle the crisp fabric. The bartender sighed and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead and started petting his hair to calm him down.

“Yeah, make that two pains-in-the-ass,” Akaashi huffed and miraculously got Bokuto to go back to his own side of the counter. Bokuto looked back at Akaashi a little dazed and Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at the unbelievable stupidity those two were exhibiting. They obviously liked each other if they had at least fucked, but the two idiots still haven’t said anything. Poor Bo was pining after the bartender so hard that sometimes, in the middle of Kuroo’s shift, he would call him to cry and vent his feelings. The two were just so ridiculous.

“Besides, I don’t know how I’m the pain-in-the-ass. I’ve never even done anything to you Akaashi!” Kuroo gestured to himself innocently, knowing full well what he had done.

Akaashi looked at him incredulously and pointed an accusatory finger at him, “You know perfectly well what you’ve done! Maybe you haven’t done something to me, but you definitely did something to the bar,” and he swept his hands along the counter pointing to the spot where it all went down.

Kuroo let out a booming laugh and Bokuto was so beyond confused. Kuroo wiped a fake tear from his eye, “Bo, don’t you remember our first night here? I honestly can’t believe Akaashi didn’t call the cops on us.” Bokuto shook his head. Kuroo wasn’t even surprised. He was hammered that night. The only reason he thought Akaashi didn’t call the cops is that he had a sneaking suspicion that’s when the whole ‘thing’ between those two started.

“Alright, so we came in that night, all dressed up in our fancy clothes because you wanted to check out this guy,” Kuroo jabbed his thumb in Akaashi’s direction, “and we both got drunk off our asses. And you know how I get when my jam comes on, ya know S & M by whats-her-face, so I just had to get on the counter and start dancing. You were so drunk and just came up with me and then we were stripping, ‘Kaashi was yelling for us to get down, some money was thrown at us, the whole shabang. Good times.”

  
Bo looked at Kuroo with his mouth hanging open, “How the hell could I have forgotten all of that????” Kuroo just shrugged and Akaashi went back to cleaning the bar, muttering to himself about drunk hooligans.

“Oh shit, Bo! Why did you even call me here in the first place?”

Bokuto slammed his hands down on the counter, “Right! I almost forgot.” Bokuto spun on his stool and looked Kuroo dead in the eyes in all seriousness, “We need to have a talk. I know you really like this Kenma dude, but there’s something you should know first. You see, when a man really loves a man-” Kuroo smacked him upside the head, “Shut the fuck up, asshole.” Bokuto cackled at Kuroo. Kuroo was getting really nervous too. Bo was never that serious, so he was worried something was wrong. But whoop dee doo the asshole tricked him.

A scowl graced Kuroo’s face and he just about decked him. The owlish man pouted at him, but he wouldn’t give in. Bokuto sighed, “Fine, alright I get it. Jeez, since when did you become such a pussy about someone?” He did deck him then. Bokuto groaned after being brutally attacked with Kuroo’s fist. He rubbed his hand over the bump already forming at the back of his head, “Jesus fucking christ I take that shit back.”

“Bro, I am tired. I’m in a constant state of anxiety from pining after this dude, ya know which you should kinda get, and I have to run a business. So why the fuck am I here?”

Bokuto smiled sheepishly at Kuroo from his seat, “Seriously, I did just want to talk to you about how you’re feeling. You know I love it when you vent to me. I just wish you wouldn’t take it out on me physically! I am a fragile sweet summer child who deserves lots of love and cuddles. I don’t need that other bullshit.”

He banged his head against the counter and just let it rest there. At least it was cold. Kuroo was getting worked up just thinking about all of his problems and it was making him too hot stressing about it. What could he even say? His mind was all over the place.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I seriously can’t even think straight so please don’t laugh because I do realize it’s funny,” a snort filled the air and Kuroo could just imagine Bokuto trying to hold back a full-blown laugh, “I guess I feel conflicted? What if I just like Kenma because of these unresolved feelings? What if subconsciously I just feel the need to prove myself...to myself? I don’t fucking know. Or what if I’m pining after the old Kenma? You know how in the movies they say, ‘No, you don’t love me, you love the old me,’? What if that’s what I’m doing? Or what if I’m just forcing myself and my unresolved feelings on him and it’s making him uncomfortable? I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.”

He sighed and brought his head back up to look at Bokuto sitting next to him. For once in his life, Bokuto looked contemplative. Usually, he was all smiles and laughs, but at least he was there when Kuroo really needed him for the important stuff.

When Bokuto finally spoke, there was a seriousness in his eyes that rarely appeared. Although the two were best friends, Kuroo was usually the one listening to all of his problems. It was never really the other way around. “Okay, listen to me. That whole time you were talking you said a lot of ‘what ifs’. You can’t do that to yourself, bro. ‘What ifs’ are just empty promises to yourself to give you hope and shit. They’re just ideas. You’ll never answer any of those questions if you just keep thinking about them. You have to act. Just be yourself. That’s all that really matters right? If he’s not the one, he’s not the one. It’s as simple as that. Stop beating yourself up about it. If it makes you feel better I’ll even take some of my own advice.”

Kuroo shot him a look of disbelief. As if Bokuto would ever actually pursue a relationship with Akaashi. No way. It wasn’t going to happen as easy as that.  
“Come over here ‘Kaashi! I need you for a second!” Kuroo could tell Bokuto was anxious. He always just thought that he was going to pine forever until Akaashi did something about all of his whining. Kuroo’s heart started racing just thinking about what his friend was going to do. He was already feeling anxiety for him and it was driving him nuts, “Shit man I don’t know if I can watch this.” Bokuto just glared at him and immediately changed his facial expression after Akaashi came up to him. All Kuroo could do was shake his head and cover his eyes at what was about to unfold.

“‘Kaashi I need you to close your eyes,” Kuroo peeked out from between his fingers to watch the two.

Akaashi looked at him doubtfully and sighed, but he closed his eyes nevertheless. Bokuto proceeded to get down on one knee and he glanced nervously up at Akaashi and pulled out a small owl keychain from his pocket. Kuroo shot him a look of confusion that clearly said, “Bro what the actual fuck???” and Bokuto just shrugged and looked up at Akaashi. Bokuto loudly cleared his throat, causing Akaashi to open his eyes. They widened when he saw the owlish man down on the floor, “Akaashi Keiji, we have been on a wild journey together. It’s been filled with late nights, a lot of laughs, and some brojobs. But I don’t just want brojobs anymore. Keiji I need more than that. I need, like, a boyfriend blowjob. It’s not the same if we’re just friends. So...basically...will you be my boyfriend?”

Akaashi’s face was on fire. It was so incredibly red Kuroo was honestly surprised that he didn’t just melt and sink into the floor. Akaashi didn’t even respond. He just nodded his head as fast as humanly possible and Kuroo couldn’t believe that Bo fucking did it. HE DID IT. Who would’ve thought? Not Kuroo, “Um...I think I’m just going to leave you guys to it?” and he slowly backed out of the bar to let them have some time together. Those two dorks were going to be the death of him. Now it was up to him to win over his ma-. His man? Acquaintance? Friend? Long lost love? Kuroo couldn’t keep track anymore and he just hoped he could pull it off a lot more smoothly than Bo did.


End file.
